Elsanna One-Shots
by TerribleTempy
Summary: Starting with Elsanna Week 2016, I'll potentially drabble and dribble my drivel in here. M for safety!
1. Animals

**Hello! This is my first Elsanna week so be gentle! I really hope you enjoy this. A nice celebration of our favorite sisters!**

 **Love and peace and keep safe out there, kiddos.**

 **This prompt is Animals. Nearly NSFW.**

 _541,Lick. 542, Lick. 543._

Elsa's grooming schedule was strict and perfectly efficient. She was diligent and paid mind to the fractals of light that emitted from the dreary cell that was her prison. She ensured that the rays of light displayed the beauty she was like a model finding her angle. The room wasn't the worst that she could have been placed in, but she was sure that she'd never see the freedom she craved so long as her owner lived.

A stretch of her delicate leg and a wide yawn and Elsa was begrudgingly peeling herself from the warm keyboard, certain she had coated it thoroughly in hopes of claiming territory on something within the room. Of course, to date, the blasted owner still manages to thwart such simple plans.

The Keeper is diabolical.

The thundering footsteps were the most obnoxious sign of her approach. Tripping feet and what could only be a vase falling to the ground halted the inevitable entrance of one Miss Anna Martin. With a long and suffering stretch, her upper body pressed down against the desk she was mounted on in a glorious decompression of her lumbar region.

Elsa had to think quickly, she'd been confined to the blasted room after her escape exactly one month ago. For good reason mind you, being a shifter that only changes into a human once every full moon for a handful of traumatic hours. Usually she would just slink to find a place to sleep it off; that wasn't an option any longer. After her last set of "negotiations" with the humans on the topic of the overly processed cat food which resulted in her vomiting here and there, and clawing through one or two cushions in the living room, she had been sentenced to a life-imprisonment, she was certain.

Jumping into the heap of stuffed animals in the corner of the confining room, the animals surely a testament of what would happen to her, an introduction to the taxidermy graveyard, should she allow herself to fall to the hands of such a woman. She was convinced they were attempting to starve her out with the food she couldn't even fathom was anything that'd be remotely considered sustenance.

The door slides open, the lights flickering on, the bulbs buzzing with electricity. Elsa remaining as still as she could during these crucial moments. The feeling of discomfort in her skin was beginning to tingle from her shoulder blades to her tail, a sign of the impending transformation.

As soon as the door closed the dreadful woman's voice slipped from her little hairless lips.

"Snowball? C'mere, girl."

Elsa puffed up three sizes large at the name. Yes, she could admit that her fur was of a gloriously impeccable paleness. Yes, she was one of the best looking cats she'd ever seen, not saying she'd seen many, but the television was on sometimes and Anna had this fascination with cat videos.

Cat videos that were more like DIY tutorials on how to torture the unsuspecting superior species! Anna, in the name of tragically made vines had put tape on her paws, bologna on her forehead (that took days to groom out), tiaras, tutus, and even a cucumber. Yes, a cucumber, to torment her. Her humiliation was forever leaked into every household. If she ever lived past this tiny room, she'd be a laughing stock.

"Are you in your litter box?" A shuffle from the human as she went to see.

Elsa fluffed until she couldn't fluff any longer, a low and humiliated hiss falling from her canines, halting the human in her tracks.

 _Damn._

"There you are! How cute are you? Snuggling like a wittle bug in a rug!" The freakish human had already made the few strides towards Elsa and picked her up, oblivious to the death that could be unleashed on the woman's ginger locks at any given moment. "Oh lookie here," a scratch behind Elsa's ear had the hiss shriveling into a purr. This was a brainwashing technique using the tentacle meat sticks to scratch at Elsa's only weakness. Elsa hated herself for this, her tail slumping down from its previous twitching in submission. The volume of hair immediately slicking down in perfect place, a testament to good grooming skills.

The tingle grew more uncomfortable, reminding her that in mere moments Anna would be holding a fully formed woman and not the god-like feline that she was. Being cradled had its merits. Elsa lifted a delicate poofy paw towards Anna's face, before retracting just a bit to put distance between face and immaculate toes.

"Awww, are you going to play with my hair?" Anna spoke, leaning a bit to ruffle her bangs towards the kitty, cooing all the while. "You are such a sweethea-"

 _Thwap!_

The strike of a vicious paw, a deathly challenge elicited from Elsa to be put down.

The human seems unfazed.

"Snowball what're you..?"

 _Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!_

"Geez!" a huff between the tiny paws of fury. "God, hold on." Anna tried to move away, and Elsa advanced. "Fine! Okay! You're just...screw it." And Elsa was tossed to the end of the bed.

Tossed.  
Elsa... _THE_ Elsa...the _ELSA_...had been tossed by that...that _human_.

Elsa had fluffed to the point where she looked a bit like the base of a snowman. A low hiss erupted from her mouth, her body rippling with rage and outright distaste of how manhandled she was. How could this human with her tentacle meat sticks and her gross canned NOT food...and the tiny tray in which she was made to potty in the open, take control of her so easily?! To just dump her!

"What's gotten into you, calm down. Geez Snowball.." Anna walked over to her computer and groaned seeing all the hair and took to cleaning it.

Elsa's hiss caught in her throat her body pulsing with heat, bones aching with the promise of change. Blue cat eyes frantically look about the room for a place to hide, anywhere to escape to. Her feet pattered quickly back and forth on the bed, tail twitching erratically. The window? Locked. Could she break it in a fierce headbutt? No, she'd tried that more than once before now. The door was closed and without the gift of opposable thumbs she was out of luck. She could squeeze under the bed, but Anna would drag her onto it to sleep that night.

With the inner turmoil, she was making haphazard circles now, her body trembling and fur raising fully erect upon her skin. It was too late! What was she going to do?! Anna was right there! Her back to the distressed cat. Still cleaning that stupid laptop, totally oblivious to anything else.

A bolt of heat shocks Elsa to her core, and light flits behind human eyelids. The change so quick she'd barely register it happening, save for the way the room seemed to shrink with her growing size, the bed groaning a bit more in protest at the added weight. The sound caught Anna's attention. The ginger turned around, mouth open no doubt to tell Snowball to chill out.

No sound came out.

The evil laptop did crash against the floor, splitting the keyboard she was cleaning clear from the contraption.

"W-W-Who the hell are you?!" Anna squeaks, face turning a brighter shade of red than Elsa had thought her capable of. Anna jumps back to knock herself into her desk, hands resting on the countertop to hold herself up.

Elsa was spread lavishly upon the foot of the bed closest to the college student. Her bright blue eyes holding amusement for what was occurring. She didn't want this, she had been freaking out, her anxiety through the roof. She wouldn't let the stupid human know that. No, no. Just like the time she'd underestimated the height of the bed and landed face first on the floor. Just walk it off like you meant to.

Elsa stood, moving with a lush swing of her hips, as if she still yet had a tail to swish. Her steps took her right before Anna.

"Tiny owner seems a bit at a loss." Elsa spoke, moving up to press against Anna's front, purring with a husky lilt. Eyes dark with mirth and glee. "Bad enough you give me a dreadful name like Snowball, but then you pretend you don't even know me?" A pout to her perfectly pink lips startled Anna.

"Snowball? No, no no no no. Snowball is a cat...and you." Anna swallowed hard, turning to gaze at the door, seeing it was still shut and locked like usual. "But you're a…" Teal eyes turn to look the woman over. Beautifully pale hair cascading down the woman's back. It curtained her beautiful face. She was just painfully pretty and Anna so very gay.

Elsa just continued to stare a breath away from Anna's face.

Until the freckled woman broke. "WHAT?! Why are you so close...why are you naked?!" She sputters the last word like it physically tortured her. "You're not a cat." Her body felt so warm. _Did someone turn up the heat? It's February, why is it so warm?_ Anna reached up to tug at the collar of her t-shirt to allow any air to help her constricting chest and overwhelming embarrassment.

Elsa had not even thought about her appearance before Anna had pointed it out. With a dip of her chin she sweeps her eyes over the slightly flawed but still lithe figure of her human form. The pale complexion mirroring her pale fur. "Does it bother you?" Inclining her head she looks up to see Anna averting her gaze at all costs, the woman just right out refused to look towards her. Elsa smirks.

"Anna, while we're on introductions. I'm not Snowball. If you keep referring to me as that I may just have to hunt down a live mouse and put it in your underwear drawer." Elsa pressed even more against the woman. "I am Elsa. This human travesty happens to me once a month, I'm sure you'll find a way to understand. If you hadn't have trapped me in this prison to die then I would have hid from you like every other time." The venom in Elsa's voice became apparent towards the end of her rant, her eyes growing hard as steel, her finger wrapping in the cloth of Anna's clothed front.

"You puked repeatedly on Mom's persian rug!" Anna screamed distractedly. "And in her hair! What did you expect? To be given catnip?"

A gasp and a firmer grip. "How _dare_ you threaten to drug me!"

There was a tense silence that followed, resulting in the stare down of owner and pet. Menace was Elsa's middle name, the petulant and venomous stare in which she blasted into Anna was potent. In return, Anna looked increasingly uncomfortable, eyes darting from the blonde's face to anywhere else in the room and that just wouldn't do.

"Why are you so red and avoiding my impeccably angry stare?" Elsa said exasperated. "Pay attention when I'm trying to shake you down."

Groaning Anna covered her beet red face and used her other hand to push at Elsa's naked shoulder. Sliding out from the sandwich that had been Anna between the blonde and the computer table. She finally let out a small breath.

"This is fucking freaktastic and I'm not sure what to do with this." She starts and another glance at Elsa had her ears go red. "I need to get you dressed. God help me I need to get you dressed." And with that she dove into her closet, tossing out random articles of clothing.

Elsa watched her go before turning away, flipping the mess of hair off her shoulders. "I don't see why I have to wear that ugly substitute for beautiful fur. Do you realize how ridiculous you look when you wear that-oompf!" A hoodie hit her square in the face, followed by other items including bra, leggings, panties, and a tank top.

Elsa watched the items drop to her feet before her gaze flattened, growing cold once more. "I'm not wearing this." She spoke darkly.

For the first time since she'd met her cat officially, Anna stood and challenged her out right. "Oh yes you will." She made a show of pushing up her invisible sleeves, moving towards the blonde who immediately recognized the look. It was the same determination that her owner used when she drowned the feline in soapy water. Elsa immediately back tracked.

"No, no. You don't have to do this...really." Elsa's hands came up to ward her off. "I'll be good, I swear it."

Anna said nothing, picking up the clothes and rushed Elsa.

The only sound made was a loud string of screams. Screams of pain.

"Do it. Do the thing." The blonde whined, bouncing on the bed completely clothed now, thankfully.

Anna twitched. Her fingers were covered in bandages from bite marks and she was sure she looked like she'd tried to shove herself in a small paper shredder for how much fight Elsa had put up. Her own hair, once in braids, now looked a hot mess. "Give me a second, I need to fix my own hair that you so affectionately messed up."

"You're welcome!" Came a chipper reply.

"Why you little.." A deep breath and closed eyes brought Anna back to her calm little world. Breaking apart the braids she skillfully begins to redo them, her hands moving almost unknowingly. She'd been doing her braids like this since she was old enough for her small chubby baby hands to grip onto each individual third.

"How do you do that?" A question came from the bed.

"Practice" Anna hummed.

"It looks nice...ehm. I mean, it looks adequate enough to suffer through with this pathetically ugly human body. This hair doesn't even do anything" She tossed the hair up in platinum spirals before the settled down in a curtain around her. "It's useless. I'm not any warmer, I have to wear clothes, it doesn't make me look any bigger, so I can't fend off attackers!" She snorted, swiveling to turn her back away from Anna, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "Humans are filled with useless traits. How I became a pet of one of them, I'll never know."

There was a long pause before she heard the creak of a chair. Then a dip in the bed before a soft brush ran the length of her scalp. The soft bristles of the brush hitting absolutely every neuron and sending it firing pleasure down to the tips of her toes. Anna's soft and demure tone intrigued and startled her a bit, but kept quiet due to the pleasant strokes.

"You were about four weeks old and left in paper bag on Fifth Street." Anna was somber and serious. Elsa sobered a bit at her words, her own brows pulling together in confusion. "You were quite a mess actually when I found you, Elsa. The bag barely moved. I don't even know why I looked really. You were too young to be weaned off your mom, I saw that, you were too small." A breathy chuckles and continuous strokes of the brush. "I took you to the Veterinarian right after I found you. I ran twelve blocks, I remember it was so cold and it hurt me to run that long with the backpack I had, but I was just too scared that you wouldn't make it. I'd shoved you in my own jacket, but you wouldn't stop shivering."

"I don't remember this." Elsa whispered, eyes wide at the opposing wall. She was stuck between wanting to find an escape or to wail with the sorrowful story of abandonment. The brush slipping through her hair comfortingly did just enough to keep her in place.

"The Vet said that you had been the runt, that you were underdeveloped and you would need a lot of care. You were really sick and she didn't think you would make it." The brush was set down, and Anna took the mess of hair and began braiding it. "I remember wondering what I should do. I looked down at you with the small IV in you, laying on the heating pad, you just looked right at me and mewled. The first noise you had made and it was for me." Anna tied off the braid and gently laid it over Elsa's shoulder. "I couldn't leave you. You depended on me."

There was a long moment where neither spoke again. A lull in the conversation. Elsa picking at her hoodie, right before her fingers slipped up into the perfect braid, running her fingers affectionately over the thick binding of hair. She never turned around, but spoke anyway. "I guess there is only one thing left to tell you, Anna." Elsa's voice quivered.

Leaning in, Anna's chin moves to rest on Elsa's shoulder. She felt a bit more comfortable now that they'd bonded and Elsa had clothes on. Clothes on Elsa. Nakedness not being distracting. No distractions here. "Yea?" She breathed comfortably.

"You dyed my fur pink with kool-aid."

Anna froze. The ice that came from the shifter was shocking. Instant hypothermia. Yikes.

Anna sputtered quickly. "Well, I-I didn't"

"Tape on my paws."

"Aw, but you can't.."

"Anna, you put processed mystery meat that smelled faintly of your ripe socks on my forehead."

"Hey! Bologna's not that bad!" Anna reeled as Elsa turned with a blazing glare, albeit one more playful than before.

A wicked gleam slid into place in Elsa's eyes. "I'm hungry."

"O-oh okay, I can...uh...I can get you some food." Anna stood clumsily, the whiplash of emotions hitting her hard, she trips over her own feet in an effort to stand straight.

"I want fish. I know it's down there. You're mother brings it in to tease me. I think she might be evil, Anna."

"My mom? She's not…" Anna was about to defend her mother when she found herself pushed against the wall, arm pressing against it by her head and a beautiful blonde leaning within a breath from her.

"Anna…" Elsa purred her name, eyes narrowing as the word fell from her lips. Long delicate fingers slid up along Anna's throat, stroking there so softly, Anna barely registered it.

"Y-yes?" Anna couldn't breathe. Her chest was collapsing on her, knees quivering and for the life of her she just wanted out of the room. Away from the damned woman for a moment.

"I'm not sure you're aware…" Elsa leaned closer, lips ghosting over the shell of the human's ear. "I may not be a dog, but I do have a keen sense of smell." Leaning back, the most wicked of smiles found Elsa's face, a canine biting lightly into the fullness of her bottom lip. "It'll either be you or the salmon. Your choice."

As Anna rushed for the door, slamming her face into nearly any wall that could manage to get in her way, she heard loud peals of laughter fading from her room. She'd never wanted to feed someone more in her entire life.

After hand feeding Elsa the sliced salmon from the kitchen, it seemed mostly everything was forgiven. Anna had to convince Elsa not to attempt to clean herself, that human bodies didn't work like that.

"I'm not human" Elsa shot back with a smug expression.

Laying back on her bed, crossing her ankles Anna shrugged. It was one of those times that you knew it'd be amusing, and she tried to dissuade her.

Elsa leaned forward, her leg jutting out like a ballerina and before she'd moved much, grunts came from deep within the blonde. Attempting over and over again to bend herself down enough to clean an imaginary speck of dust from her cloth covered legs. Elsa was beside herself, trying all the harder, even sticking her tongue out for just a bit more worthless distance. She'd never make it.

Much to the pure joy of Anna who took her time to laugh for the next twenty minutes or so. Until an angry cat-girl pounced her gut, sending the air from her lungs and her diaphragm screaming in protest.

"Okay" Anna wheezed. "I'm sorry, Jesus."

"Close, I'll allow it." Elsa mused, laying her head gingerly down on Anna's chest, nuzzling just enough to be felt, her body curling around the copper headed beauty.

"Elsa?"

"Shhh. Let's not ruin this with your dumb words and clumsy ways." Elsa smiled into Anna's tank top. After a long while, Anna was certain that Elsa had fallen asleep when she heard the blonde speak ever so quietly. "Thank you for keeping me."

Anna's arms slid around the woman, pulling her into a secure cuddle, chest warming with affection. "Might have been a good moment for me," Anna conceded. "Though you better start behaving. If you do, we can discuss your freedom from the Anna prison."

Readjusting into the arms that held her, a purr quietly spouted from the cat. "I think we can do that...if I get salmon and tuna everyday," Blue eyes close into the comforting arms, her own slipping around Anna. "You've lost your mind. Go catch a fish."

"You don't catch yours." A point made.

"Touche."

The next morning, Anna woke to a sleeping tiny furry face open mouth breathing right up in her personal bubble, the smell of cat breath and warmed salmon washing over her and up her nose with every exhale that Snowba- no, Elsa breathed.

Wrinkling her nose, she slid back from the cat, who naturally woke instantly.

A flick of the tail, a curious gaze from ice blue eyes and Anna couldn't help but to narrow her gaze at the white fluff.

"Was last night real?" She asked the cat.

Blank stare met Anna's, before the cat looked down on the hoodie she'd been wrapped in until a few moments ago. A tangle of bra and tank top and hoodie and all the rest of the clothes. With each article Anna's eyes grew.

"Well I suppose this is just slightly better than having a weirdly erotic dream about your own pet…." A wince from Anna as she looked to Elsa almost beseechingly. "Right?"

Slipping out of the clothing, a white tail slipped up high, flicking lazily in the air. A full body stretch and Elsa turned from Anna and slinked away from the question, leaving the human to stew on that till the next full moon.

Elsa looked forward to it.


	2. Musicals

**Attempt #2! Was an issue. I think it's fixed. This is a sneak peak of an au that I'm helping Nyxie580 on Tumblr with. It will end up being a multichapter fic and let me tell you. She has made an amazing storyline. However, here it is! For the Music and Musical day of Elsanna week!**

 **Enjoy, Lovlies!**

"It's time." Elsa extracted herself from the comfort of the impossibly warm body beneath her. She admired Anna for a brief moment, the abused and bruising lips, down to the ruined clothes and chest heaving in time with her own breathing barely bridled passions. Elsa's mask had fluctuated from perfectly rigid fractals to a smooth silken ice. The contour of the mask accentuating the beautiful shape of her face, slightly flushed. Her hair unkempt from the clutch of freckled fingers, desperate and wanting.

"No! Dawn has yet to approach!" Anna's voice became instantly shrill. "Please don't leave me! I've only just found you again," she pleaded. Her fingers were grasping at the lapels on her dinner jacket that was Elsa's ensemble for the evening, attempting to keep her from lifting herself away from the four poster bed in the confines of the princess 'room.

Reaching out with soft, slender fingers, Elsa tried to hush the worries of the woman beneath her, cupping her face gently. "Now now. Never will there be a need to beg me, Anna."

The name was nearly breathed with reverence, as often times it was. Anna rendered nearly speechless when the woman spoke her name. It was something akin to the most familiar of lovers whispering to her after a night of lovemaking. Something the royal would recant and describe it as a poor sinner might, penniless and desperate praying to her one deity. The soft and desperate lilt from the masked woman's voice ignited something within her. A curious and wanting need; So much that in those times, she never felt fear, only love and desire.

"There is never a need to beg because you leave me regardless. I awake clouded and confused when morning greets me," she replied softer now. Tears welled in her teal beseeching eyes and Elsa nearly broke under the sorrow of it all.

The ice that made her mask began to crack, deep rivets of space forming and solidifying again as Elsa's control wavered, her own emotions getting the best of her and once again making themselves physical.

The blonde unwound herself gently from the trembling woman to stand by the bed. "My beautiful Anna." Elsa's voice broke before she could stop it. "Oh my Anna." She shut her eyes tightly for a moment to compose her rapidly crumbling strength. She managed to turn her head away from the imploring gaze of her beloved. It was time enough to straighten her clothes and gather what cowardice she could before whipping back around to place her palm to Anna's chest once more. "It's time," she commanded more forcefully, even as her voice shook beneath her harsh tone.

"I'll remember!" Anna was openly weeping now, tracks of tears sliding mercilessly down her face and piercing Elsa's very soul. "I'll remember you! You can't make me forget you!" There was almost an indignant anger in her voice. The woman might have been young, but she was stubborn far beyond her years. The thought made the blonde's heart constrict with conflict.

Leaning down, her fingertip pressing just slightly to the angel kissed skin beneath, she felt the pull of magic beneath every throbbing beat of Anna's anguished heart.

"My beloved Anna," Elsa whispered. "There are some moments that I'd wish nothing more but for you to remember me."

A tragic smile broke across her masked face. She could feel her magic connecting with the smaller shard inside the princess's heart now, almost invasive in nature. There was nothing pure in her motivations here, only selfishness. The cold began to seep inside, crawling along the vein in her neck to her temple, a light pale streak slinking along the ginger's neck to envelope her mind. Anna gasping from shock, shivering from the monstrosity she had to endure.

Elsa felt so much shame.

Stubborn as she was, the poor woman never had a chance. She began to slumber immediately, the memories of their time together fogged once more at the least, if not completely eradicated. She would sleep for some time still, but the monster forged from ice and despair could not yet find the drive to leave her.

Instead, Elsa pressed her naked temple to Anna's forehead, smoothing down the pieces of hair that had been mussed up during the night. She let herself cry for a moment, her heart breaking every night she was with Anna, and every night she was away from her, shattering into a million pieces.

In this moment, eyes closed and their breathing mingling, there was a bitter comfort for the cursed woman. A moment when she would allow herself to express her deepest wish, the only things that meant anything to her.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." She whispered into the quiet of the room while Anna snored softly in her ear. "Lead me, save me from my solitude." Every piece of her begging the woman who couldn't even hear her. Anna wouldn't even remember her come morning. Still, how Elsa yearned to hold her and never have to crawl back to the depths of a meaningless void. A frozen existence.

Finally standing, she moved to the far wall and hit a latch behind the overly large landscape of the portrayal of a garden. The painting swung out just slightly, so that Elsa might slip into one of many tunnels that led her to her own castle.

And as she left, before the painting shut itself, the last trace of the ice phantom fell in the form of the small soft words filling the room where Anna slept.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."


	3. Jacket and Smut

So...I'm the latest Elsanna week person ever...don't hate ;_;

But here is some smutty jacket shtuff. Hope you enjoy. This is icest, so if sisters aren't your thing, probably not the story for you.

Hope you enjoy! Review if you dare!

* * *

Anna was **bored**.

Having the house to yourself with nothing to do will do that to a person. Anna had cleaned, gamed, read, watched till no other stimulant could keep her attention. Elsa being gone most of the day at work didn't make anything better. Not that Anna's older sister was a ton of fun anymore, the woman worked and when she wasn't working, she was on the phone with people who were working. Anna knew it took a lot to run one of the largest law firms in the country, but you'd think she would remember her sister from time to time.

Anna padded through the house, freshly showered and sporting nothing but socks and panties. Superman undies too, the sort that were probably for little boys actually, They were Anna's favorite. Her entire room sported DC comic heros and villians. Trotting past Elsa's door, Anna couldn't help but notice that the door was cracked open.

' _Well isn't that interesting.'_

Anna could just walk away and be a good sister, allowing the lawyer her own privacy in the home they'd inherited from their parents. She should leave the room undisturbed. It would be the right thing to do and surely Elsa would most likely do that very same thing.

Anna threw open the door to the room, strutting in, and gasped.

It was something out of an OCD wet dream, seriously. The room was entirely immaculate. There were labels for labels and it even smelled sanitary. At a glance you could practically see the anime gleam coming from every surface of the small twelve by ten room. Anna couldn't even believe that the bed had even been slept in. Maybe her sister was an alien that slumbered whilst standing to avoid messing up her homebase.

Anna shook the mental image out of her mind as she looked through the alphabetized books on the desk, mostly law books Anna would never bother with. Even the older woman's closet was color coded and arranged in terms of kinship. White blouses with white blouses and black skirts with black skirts, pencil lines arranged from thickness to plain black skirts towards the front.

"Wow." Was all that could be verbalized.

Elsa always looks so sophisticated in her suits. Analyzing the woman, Anna could say that Elsa dressed to kill. The woman had legs for days and the form fitting skirts only accentuated that. The regalness that the blonde maintained gave her a sense of natural born leadership. She commanded a room when she entered it, even if she didn't mean to. She was the Harvard's Student Body President three years in a row with her ability to govern the masses and organize the student body. Perhaps she was more fit to rule the country rather than prove a case.

Anna ran her hand down one of the suit jackets that hung from the closet. Elsa had a presence that the younger sister lacked. A way of exuding confidence even when there was none to be had.

Where Anna was malleable, Elsa firm.

Where Anna lazed away, Elsa worked diligently.

Where Anna tripped, Elsa danced.

Elegance skipped a sister.

Biting at her lower lip, Anna mischievously took the jacket from its hanger. It was a nice fabric, not the stiff and unmoving kind that some tended to buy. This was soft to the touch, with just a bit of give at the seams. Built for long term wearing and stylishly practical. That's Elsa for you, always thinking of everything. Style without the sacrifice of comfort.

Bringing the material to her chest, Anna dipped her head down to bury into the fabric, inhaling deeply. The jacket even smelled like her.

Anna couldn't ever peg the particular scent that was naturally Elsa. It was soft and subtle, never overpowering. It invoked a warm sort of emotion and before Anna knew it, she was sliding the jacket over her naked torso, reveling in the familiarity.

Music began to blare from the speakers downstairs, startling Anna out of her little world. With a muttered "shoot," she ran from the bedroom and rushed down the stairs two at a time in her haste. When she reached the alarm on the stereo she stopped as the song died off and the broadcaster came on.

"That was 'Kill Me With a Bite' by Snow White. She recently came back from her short coma. You've heard about her intent to immediately marry the male nurse that took care of her? It's true! You've heard it here first on No Lie FM radio." Anna rolled her eyes. She liked Snow White, but the woman's career hadn't been based on her general intelligence, more so her likability. "Our next song goes out to all the sexy singles who need a little lovin! You're hearing 'Need You Tonight' by INXS." The voice cut out to hear the song come blaring into the hallways in short strums on the electric guitar.

"Oh oh oh!" Anna bounced in place clapping her hands as the song came on. "I love this song!" She exclaimed before rushing to one side of the hallway. The stereo was right in front of the doorway to the living room, the hallway a hardwood flooring.

With a short sprint, Anna raced a few feet before locking her legs, the socks enabling her to slide down a good ten feet before landing right in the doorway with a pose to kill. Her arm pointing up towards the ceiling, her right heel bouncing in time to each measure.

Reaching down to grab the lapels of the suit jacket, Anna popped them vertically, swinging her hips low, her lips reciting the lyrics as it began to play. She remembered the song had played on a movie she saw once. Something about women who entertained in a bar. She'd been hooked on the song ever since.

Backing up to the doorframe that lead into the living room, a smile found Anna's face. Arching her back, her fingers splay along her firm stomach, the freckles peppered along her otherwise average complexion, traveling down to tease the line of underwear before shifting quickly to an air guitar. Her hands lazily strumming the chords to the song, Head dropping back to rest against the wall there, leg raising to press against the other side of the doorway.

It was just about that time that Anna heard a clatter not related to the amazing music. Spinning her heart plummeted when she saw Elsa in the corner of the living room, a book had fallen in a heap at her feet, the source of the noise.

"Elsa?!" Anna reached over and slammed the radio off just as the song was going on about sweating and being lonely. Reeling she turned back around and gasped like a fish. "What are you doing here?!"

Elsa mimicked a fish as well, bright red cheeks moving in time with her gaping and closing lips. Grasping at words that seemed to be evading her now.

Anna could feel the blush erupt, beginning at the warmth of embarrassment in her chest and crawling up her neck, turning everything up to the hairline a bright red.

 _Chest!_

Grasping at the suit jacket, Anna pulled the cloth over her otherwise bare chest and backed up into the wall by the radio. "I'm sorry! I'll return it! Oh boy, this is just...just...great...and...uh.. embarrassing…." She worked her jaw for a few moments before her eyes slammed shut. "Why are you home so early?!"

It took a long tense few minutes before the sound of muffled heels on a rug turned to the hollow sound they made when colliding with the wood flooring. The rhythmic pace being interrupted when Elsa found her voice, announcing how close she was to Anna. "I wanted.." So, so close. "..to see you."

Anna felt Elsa's fingers take hold of the jacket, the indirect touch firing electricity through Anna's neurons and sending mixed signals to run but also lean in. Instead, she anxiously stood rigid. "Well here you are!" She said in a forced voice.

There was no immediate response. Anna kept her eyes closed tightly, willing herself to melt into the background when that same scent, Elsa's scent became much stronger. It caused Anna to hold her breath, Her heart was hammering in her chest like it was attempting to escape the prison of her ribcage. Each individual beat pounding up her jugular with a vigor she thought might end up killing her. When the soft, delicate hand came to rest against Anna's neck, she expelled her breath in a forced exhalation. Elsa's thumb brushed affectionately along the length of slender throat.

"E-Elsa?" Anna forced, eyes finally coming open to look just slightly up to her bigger sister. Something was different, Elsa was flushed with embarrassment but her eyes didn't hold the same silly warmth that they usually did. There was a spark of seriousness that usually wasn't shown to her younger sister. Elsa always made sure to be light-hearted and loving with Anna. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry" The blonde mumbled quietly, a crease in her brow becoming evident of the seriousness that battled within her.

"Sorry? For coming home?" Anna was confused. Anna was half naked. She was half _naked_ in front of her _sister_. "Maybe I should…" She began to move from the soft touch of the woman, her goal her much needed pj's.

"No."

"No?" Anna didn't know why she was all the sudden a parrot chirping back what Elsa was already saying but a part of her brain had already shut off in the tense atmosphere, her breathing short and labored. She felt like her entire cranium was melting and caving in on itself. If she could only have a solid thought.

Though before she could attempt such a struggle, lips were against hers with a thunk of her head against the wall she had been pressed into. Her heart nearly ripped from her chest, the lips somehow desperate despite the softness of them. _'Lip gloss'_ Anna thought passingly, her eyes roaming over Elsa's face.

Blue eyes had long been shut, screwed up in fear and need. Leaving the little crease between her eyebrows and her nose crinkled just so that it was nearly endearing. Elsa was usually cold, her body naturally so, but much to Anna's surprise, her mouth was hot against her own.

Scorching.

When those damned lips moved began to move, Anna gasped, her eyes widening when a tongue grazed teasingly against her bottom lip, eliciting a shuddering breath. Teal eyes wide, hands grasping for air at either side of them. That was until Elsa closed the distance with a soft sigh.

This wasn't a sigh Anna had been used to. Frustrated sighs, exasperated sighs, all those she knew better than anyone. Elsa was a professional at them, and they were consistently directed at her when she was found doing something stupid or clumsy. This sigh was different. This sigh spoke volumes above anything Anna had heard before. This was the sound of a dam breaking, the soft illicit fall from heaven. This sound was Elsa giving in and giving up and the woman proved as much by joining their bodies together from knees to chest. Every contour of their bodies gave in and pressed into the other, making Anna's knees shake.

This was too much. Way too much sensation. Her body was alight with currents, toe curling, scalp tingling currents. So much her own mouth began to move with the encouragement of her sisters.

Certain her brain had been melted beyond repair and dripping from her ears, Anna's mouth moved without grace against Elsa's. This hadn't ever happened before, the shock of it all leaving her unprepared and unbalanced. However, if the swipe of tongue had shocked her, the teeth tugging at her bottom lip completely shattered her.

Empty hands buried into platinum hair. Hair created by the hands of a god to make man worship the softness. Anna clutched roughly, nearly breaking apart that damned signature braid and pulled in the head it was attached to. Her own eyes rolling back in her skull, closing at the more firm feel of the kiss. It was absolutely bruising, eliciting a moan from the eldest which in a bout of greed Anna swallowed down, tucking it away as her own lips, teeth, and tongue began to give just as good as it received. The moans once distinct began to muffle and intermingle till neither knew who was the more verbal of the two.

Though, there would be no contest on whose hands were the most adventurous.

Elsa's fingers flew over Anna's nearly naked torso, easily avoiding the jacket, her only obstacle. Lithe digits dancing down in unintelligible patterns along Anna's stomach, occasionally leaving long trails of pink from nails wake of exploration that sent Anna into a more desperate fervor. In such a state, undeniably ready to come undone, her own freckled fingers slid from the nest she made of pale hair to rip and tug at the blouse Elsa still yet had on.

' _If I'm nearly naked, she'll need to catch up'_ Anna gave a small grin, her own teeth scraping against Elsa's bottom lip teasingly, much to the pleasure of the blonde. The woman shuddered like a current of electricity ran right through her very soul. Next Anna knew however, both her arms were pinned above her head by one of Elsa's with a resolute smack of skin against the wall, a picture of their family falling and crashing beside them, left to be ignored in favor of the unbridled passion they were drunk on.

Perhaps later they'd find the broken picture frame and torn photo ironic tomorrow.

Giving up swollen and bruised lips in favor of breathing, Elsa slid her mouth, placing desperate and lustful open mouthed kisses along Anna's cheek, jawline and down her neck, finishing off the trail with a strong suck against a rapidly beating pulse point. When Elsa bit at the area, sinking her teeth into the pliable flesh beneath her lips, Anna's head slammed back into the wall once more, her body arching, her hips pressing outwards into Elsa's, her mouth letting out a long broken moan, her entire body quaking under the attention. It seemed that the painful pleasure that erupted from her neck was sent with an express ticket to shock the spot between her legs that was becoming much louder than any sort of sense she might have been able to bring up about the predicament and ethics at the moment.

"God! Elsa...I _need._." How was she so breathless? Her eyes screaming towards the ceiling as her entire being tensed and shook and sought out...something...anything that would quench the rolling need that had nestled between her thighs.

The husky desperation must have been enough to spur Elsa on, because with a long and suffering moan, Elsa lavished every inch of Anna's neck and chest with kisses; sucking and nipping at flushed and freckled skin whilst keeping her right hand gripped about both of Anna's wrists.

When Anna felt the rough treatment of her Superman underwear being pried away from her front, a strangled groan fell out of her mouth, filling the dead air around them. Skilled fingers slipping into the warmth that craved and wept for friction. Anna's hands clamping into fists, hips rocking instantly with the onslaught of fevered swipes of Elsa's left hand.

"God!" She cried, sobbing in a mess of wanton desire, her eyes squeezing shut as she allowed herself to be ravaged mercilessly against the woman in front of her. Elsa moaning and muttering delectable phrases against Anna's skin.

"How I've wanted you." A bite against her collarbone that was immediately soothed by a flat tongue against her skin. "How I've dreamt of you." Hot breath against her breast now, teeth rolling her aching peaks around in a collision of pain and perfect pleasure; always holding her teetering on the edge of either, making her debate all sanity she had. "How I've wanted to make you mine." There was a possessive growl to the blonde's voice, one that allowed no debate as to how much she indeed wanted this; wanted Anna.

It was enough to encite Anna to implode, but Elsa avoided the one part of her that would allow that. The redhead writhed. She wanted this, had wanted this far too long, longer than she could even remember. Every visit from Elsa during her boarding school's holidays were bliss and would leave Anna wanting for her sister. Initially as a companion, but as the years had grown, so had her desire and her need for closeness.

"Elsa please." A swipe around the spot she craved attention at between her legs. "Fuck! Elsa I swear to Go-"

Fingers pressed against the small button that was begging to be pushed. It wasn't soft, it was needing. It was the result of pent up feelings and the time that they wouldn't ever get back. It was an explosion of love, lust, desire, and feeling. Anna just couldn't fight it.

On a strangled scream, thighs violently shuddering, she was thrust off the edge of reality and tossed into an ocean of hypersensitivity. Everything prolonged her orgasm, the quaking of her heart and soul, the tides crashing against the very core of what made Anna. The blonde hair tickling at her neck, the hot breath crashing against her chest, the sound of clothes ruffling from the movement of bodies, even the labored breaths before the peak of climax. Everything became a variable in the destruction of the girl.

So when her eyesight left her, she had a thought of telling the woman playing her like a well tuned cello. Her orgasm sending her right out of consciousness, knees giving. The last thing she remembered was being caught about her waist, and a soft chuckle.

* * *

Sunlight came streaming in from Anna's window, much to her own distaste. Eyes scrunching up to try and negate the annoying red of her eyelids from the illumination. Turning to her side, she felt a soft body pressed against her and fought the urge to shoot out of bed in alarm. She was naked. Completely. A furious blush shot right up her body.

Elsa never slept with her. Refused even.

There she was though, Anna looking over the beautiful woman with one eye open. Elsa had changed into her normal attire for bed shorts and a tank top. Anna couldn't keep herself from staring at the slightly disheveled woman. How gorgeous she was, and relaxed. Elsa had seemed far too tense lately. She had always been frowning and reluctant to spend time with Anna.

'Maybe it was because of this?' Anna thought, clenching her thighs together. Even after the mind-blowing event last night, she still wasn't quite sated.

This was more fun anyway.

Sliding over her still sleeping sister, the woman's breath quiet, but every now and again a soft snore erupting from her slack mouth, Anna positioned herself to straddle Elsa's bare thigh.

If Elsa could give her such a surprising evening, it was only appropriate to return the favor, right?

Sliding down and rolling her hips, she slowly began to buck her already aroused body against the smooth skin. Her hands moving to hold herself up on the headboard, looking down over her sleeping sister. Anna was amazed at how easily she found herself reacting to the actions, the arousal a quick climb. The redhead was already flushed with want, her swollen bottom lip tugged by her teeth.

Anna didn't know which she enjoyed better, the confused look on Elsa's face as she came out of slumber, or the blush that appeared when she opened her eyes. As if she was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Last night being sexually voracious to the morning after, being timid and unsteady.

"An-uh...what're….why….uhm" Elsa pushed back her slightly unkempt hair before her own pouting and swollen lip found its way to be nibbled by her teeth, the blush darkening with every roll of Anna's hips. "What are you doing?" She decided after a moment.

A devilish smile found its way to Anna's mouth, leaning to tug the captured lip from Elsa's hold, sucking on it before releasing and looking darkly into the blonde's eyes.

"I believe I have a debt, my Queen."

Timid hands found Anna's hips. Elsa watched the girl above her for a little while before returning the gaze with one of love and desire.

"Well then, best not keep royalty waiting."


	4. Elsa Eats Snow

**Thanks to CanITellUSmthin for giving me the sentence 'I knew it was you' for my poor excuse of a drabble lol. Sorry if this doesn't own up to what you want, but it is better I start getting something out than nothing at all. I want to do things, I just lack motivation. I'm sorry for that. Enjoy regardless!**

"I knew it was you!" Elsa cried, turning the corner into the Long Hall.

Someone had been taping up _Elsa Eats Snow_ streamers on her throne every morning before she was set to hear her citizens' requests. The first few times, she hadn't caught the banner until it was too late. It had been placed precariously out of her field of vision. Thankfully Kai had found it, but not before some gossiping fishermen and ice harvesters had seen. That's when the trouble started.

Before she knew it, people were molding snow to look like chocolate truffles and turkey legs. Imagine the surprise on Elsa's face when presented with a snow pig on a platter with an apple in it's snowy maw. What else could she do but take it with an award winning smile and bestow a passing of favor on the poor tavern keeper that had brought it to her?

This would not stand. She would not let herself be the rear end of someone's horrible idea of a joke. What if someone found out she did, in fact, eat actual food and that she rather enjoyed chocolates? No the culprit was here now, caught red handed, hoop skirt flipping her dress up to her ears and...was that a chemise with tiny snowflakes on them?

Elsa took a few good long seconds to stare agape as the perpetrator struggled with their hoops and dress. She could see where the culprit had bent over to place the new sign just out of her view, but must have gotten caught on the seat. Amidst the flailing the blonde queen cleared her voice, a deep blush finding her cheeks before nearing the woman that couldn't handle simple garments.

"Pardon...let me….no? Over here," Elsa had her hands reaching to grasp for anything as the woman fought like a bear to free herself of her vast obstacle. "No, wait. Turn back around, would you cease?" Exasperated, the queen just took hold of the hoop skirt and tugged with her might downward. With all the comedy of a jester, the underwear culprit gave one last epic heave, flailed right into the blonde and they toppled.

Elsa was drowning in a sea of limbs and dress. She could no longer see the sun, and for a small second, she debated if she would ever again. The way they had fallen, the blonde had taken the brunt of the descent, the other weight entirely on her. Mentally, she decided a will needed to be drawn up for just this instance.

"Get...off...me" She gasped aloud, making it more than a hoarse whisper. "Who steals undergarments?" She found her voice after the rump rolled off her stomach with a squeak from its owner.

"Well, uh...it gets cold." The voice that was obviously a woman was made to sound masculine, confusing the royal. "Can't blame me can you..I'll be going now." The dress was hitched up to hide the face of the criminal and as Elsa craned her neck to look, she saw small dainty legs scurrying in effort to rush from the throne room. With a blow of breath, a streak of ice dashed along the floor, fractals painting its surface in random and glorious designs.

 _3, 2, 1...crash._

Mentally, Elsa smiled to herself as she stood, brushing the dust from what she could see and righting errant hairs on her head with a swish of a hand. All regal, all queen, she strode to the mess of a human being once more and this time, didn't let them up. Swiping hold of the dress she gave a smart tug and low and behold who she would see?

Anna, blushing and sputtering out unintelligible words.

"What are you doing with my underwear and why do I feel strangely relaxed now that I know you are responsible?" Elsa eyed her younger sister.

"Responsible for what? Me? Pfft. Never. Gerda probably mixed our laundry is all. Can't blame me for that!" Anna tugged her dress free and attempted to stand, her legs flying out due to the ice and landing right against Elsa's legs causing her to fall on top of the red head.

"Dear God, Anna. Stay still." Wincing at the pain, she began to giggle at how utterly embarrassed her younger sister was. So much so, she found her cool fingers brushing against the heat on her freckled face. "What am I going to ever do with you?" The elder hummed softly and leaned in, pressing her forehead against the other.

"Well, I have an idea…" Anna gave a coy smile before drowning them both in her dress, legs entwining for an entirely different reason.


End file.
